diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Mantra of Salvation
yards gain increased resistance to all elements. Active: The Monk and nearby allies gain an additional increased resistance to all elements for seconds. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Mantras | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active / Passive | damage_type = Physical | cost = Spirit | other = Can be cast on the move; Does not interrupt casting; Only one Mantra may be active at a time | skill_image = 200px-Úhyby-Mantra_of_Evasion.jpg }} Mantra of Salvation 'is a Mantra skill used by Monks in ''Diablo III. It resembles Paladin's Salvation Aura. In Patch 2.1, it replaced the Mantra of Evasion, which, in turn, resembled the Defiance Aura. In-game Passively chants a Mantra that grants the Monk and all allies within 60 yards +20% all resistances. Unlike Sixth Sense, however, this is 20% of the current numeric value, not 20% resistance. When activated, increases the resistance bonus by 20%, to a total of 40%, for 3 seconds. It is the only Mantra that does not have a distinct runic circle, instead showing a repulsing energy aura. Monks can only have one Mantra skill at a time, but effects of different Mantras (and even of different runes of the same Mantra from different Monks) stack. Runes *'''Hard Target: also passively increases Armor by 20% for the Monk and all affected allies. *'Divine Protection': also passively protects the Monk and affected allies: whenever they are reduced below 25% Life, grants a shield that reduces damage taken by 80% for 3 seconds. Each target may be protected by this effect once every 90 seconds. *'Wind through the Reeds': also passively increases movement speed by 10% for the Monk and affected allies, can go over the usual 25% limit. *'Perseverance': increases the passive resistances bonus to 40%. The active bonus does not change (20%, to a total of 60%). *'Agility': also passively gives the Monk and the other allies a 35% increased chance to incoming attacks. Non-rune enhancements *'Inna's Mantra Set' (Set Bonus for 2 pieces): increases the base passive effect of the Mantra by 100%. *'Inna's Mantra Set' (Set Bonus for 4 pieces): grants basic passive effect of all four Mantras at a time. Passives *'Chant of Resonance': reduces Spirit cost of activating the Mantra by 50% and increases Spirit regeneration by 4 per second when the Monk has any Mantra skill. *'Unity': for every ally (including the followers, but excluding the Monk) affected by the Mantra, grants the Monk +5% damage (stacking up to 20%); also grants +5% damage to all affected allies. Development Originally, this skill was named Mantra of Evasion, and was focused on Dodge mechanics (+17% chance to dodge, doubled when active). However, with the de-facto removal of Dodge as the Monk's main defense in 2.1, this Mantra was modified to be more reliable, stable, and protect from all types of attacks. In Diablo III game archives, the Mantra of Evasion was dubbed "resistance aura", which was probably its original name and an inspiration for the Mantra of Salvation.